CRAZY in love
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Miss Beaumont, a short tempered powerful wolf is in Whitmore after being called over by Tyler to save Liv. What happens when a sociopathic warlock takes an interest in her. How will fire and ice collide? Kai x oc, Delena , Steroline , Bamon and some light Enzo and oc flirting.
1. Annoying baby brother

**This is my first Kai and Oc fanfic. **** I love Kai's character. I saw many Kai and Oc fanfics and thought of writing one.**

…**.**

"_This better be good" yelled a red head over the phone. The café was empty and only sound was that of her. "We need your help" pleaded the voice on the phone. "I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU TO HIDE HER OR THE TWINS" she yelled earning glares form other. "Why don't you come over and check the situation" added the voice. "Fine" sighed the red head, she paid for her coffee and left the café._

…_.._

The black Ferrari entered the Salvatore Boarding house. The red head got down and barged in the house nearly breaking the door. The gang was discussing about their plan on how to stop Kai from merging with Jo, when they saw her they immediately got defensive of Elena.

"Seriously who are the twins?" the red head asked smugly.

"Who are you?" asked Damon.

"Name's Andrea Beaumont" replied the girl. Others looked visibly confused, so she added "Tyler pleaded for me to come here to protect somebody named Liv"

"How do you know Tyler?" asked Liv angrily.

"I helped him break his sire bond with Klaus" replied Andrea cheekily.

"Why should we trust you" added Caroline.

"Don't" smirked Andrea making over to the sofa and taking a seat. "Tyler is like an annoying baby brother whom I can't refuse, so I could not refuse him."

"Let me confirm it" hissed Liv and left the room.

"So you must be Car…something" trailed of Andrea pointing at Caroline. "It's Caroline" hissed Caroline.

"My bad" smirked Andrea who looked absolutely bored. "So what's the situation?"

"There is this annoying and crazy warlock named Malachai Parker who is Jo's twin brother. In the Gemini coven they have to merge together and the stronger one lives." explained Damon.

"Wow" sighed Andrea. "And I thought that harvest was crazy" she added.

"Harvest?" asked Elena confused.

"Long story Petrova" answered Andrea.

"We have time" added Stefan.

…

**This is just a short prologue. Kai will appear in the next chapter.**


	2. God did a number on him

"**Harvest?" asked Elena confused.**

"**Long story Petrova" answered Andrea.**

"**We have time" added Stefan.**

…

"That is crazy" yelled Caroline

"Honey you have no idea" smirked Andrea, tired after telling them about the harvest witches.

"How do you know about this love?" asked Enzo.

"Friends" replied Andrea not willing to talk about it, "I knew one of the witches very closely" sighed Andrea.

"So who wants a drink?" asked Damon.

"What do we have?" replied Andrea grinning. "We have bourbon" answered Damon.

"Nah…I want scotch." Replied Andrea, she got up and shouted "Let's hit the bar" and left the room.

…..

Andrea along with Enzo and Damon entered the bar.

"Are you brothers always so protective of your girlfriends?" smirked Andrea. It was a long time since she last had a meaningful relationship.

"You have no idea, love" added Enzo, who was actually enjoying her company unlike Damon, was irritated by their constant comments.

"Ha ha you two are hilarious" hissed Damon, who stopped mid tracks when he saw the crazy Gemini, causing the other two to collide with him.

"What the hell man!" hissed Andrea.

"That is" replied Damon pointing at Kai, who was busy eating pork rinds and annoying the bartender. On seeing them he turned and swaggered over there. "Thank god you guys are here, for second I thought I would go crazy from boredom, oh wait I already am crazy" he smirked.

"You guys forget to mention that he is hot" smirked Andrea, putting her hand forward for handshake.

"Well hello gorgeous, names Kai" smirked Kai.

"Name's 'you may be hot but still you're the bad guy" replied Andrea sugar-coating her words. "Now if you excuse me we're here for drinks not wasting our time on a sociopath with mommy and daddy issues" smirked Andrea walking past Kai and taking a seat.

"She's good" smirked Enzo and joined her. Damon nodded and followed him.

Kai walked over and hissed gritting his teeth "Why don't we forget this conversation and start anew." Suddenly his mood changed and he cheerfully added" Hello my name is Kai Parker gorgeous, where is my twin sister"

"Don't know, don't care" replied Andrea ignoring him.

Suddenly Enzo was thrown over to the other side of the bar, Kai smirked "I am not in the mood to get violent today"

"But I am "replied Andrea, quickly grabbing a stool and hitting him. Damon went over to check on Enzo and found him unconscious.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life" smirked Kai, who was now brushing invisible dust of his clothes but before he could continue Damon vamped over and threw him on the glass cabinet with vampire strength. The other customers were now rushing out of the bar; some even started to call the police.

"Well this is Interesting…." Smirked Kai.

"Oh and why is that" hissed Damon not willing to put up with craziness. Kai just laughed and replied" Oh Damon do I have to spoon feed you everything?"

Andrea just face palmed and explained "He means that a vampire and werewolf…" she trailed of when she realized that they did not tell him that she is a werewolf. "How did you know that I'm a werewolf?" asked Andrea.

"Simple you said so yourself" chuckled Kai, swaggering over to them.

"Great work idiot" hissed Damon. "Get a life oh wait you're already dead" replied Andrea.

"Gosh you two remind me of Bonnie" smirked Kai wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "Bonnie as in the Bennet witch whom..." Andrea was cut off by Damon hissing "you left alone in the prison world".

"Yeah good old times" chuckled Kai, by this time Enzo was starting to wake up.

"Fuck you" hissed Andrea when she was pinned to the wall by Kai's power. "It is ungentle manly to hurt a woman mate" smirked Enzo and instantly Kai let go of her. "This is a complete waste of my time" hissed Kai and turned around to left.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon concerned. "Oh to buy pork rinds" replied Kai casually as he left.

"God did a number on him…" smirked Andrea still soothing her neck. "You have no idea love"

…

The trio went back to the Salvatore boarding house to find others waiting for them.

"What happened?" asked Elena. "Nothing much" reassured Damon when Andrea suddenly gasped "We forget to finish the drinks". Liv and Caroline glared at her, while Jo chuckled.

"What I love my alcohol" pouted Andrea, "We have bourbon" replied Enzo and gestured to follow him. So Andrea followed him to the kitchen. Enzo poured two glasses and passed one to her. Andrea finished her drink in one gulp and flashed Enzo a smile.

"Good god I needed that" smirked Andrea when they were joined by Stefan.

"What did you say to Damon?" asked Stefan to Enzo. Before Enzo could reply Andrea answered "it was Kai, he said something about some Bonnie" Stefan eyes widened "Damon will again be depressed" and left.

"What's with them and their judging looks" asked Andrea, "They have been through a lot, but don't worry love you'll get used to them, or you have me" answered Enzo.

"I do" giggled Andrea and went off in search for a room to rest.

After wandering through the huge Salvatore boarding house, she finally settled for a room which was far away from the others. She went inside and lied down on her bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the knock ok the door. She looked up to find Enzo leaning on the door. "Can't get enough of me?" smirked Andrea. "On the contrary it's quite the opposite love" replied Enzo. "What do you mean?" questioned Andrea. "Out of all room you could choose from, you chose the one next to me" explained Enzo.

"Maybe we are destined to be together?" added Andrea. "Maybe "agreed Enzo and he left.

This was going to be a long night for Andrea, she fell asleep thinking about the crazy sociopathic warlock or 'The Norman Bates Jr.' as she dubbed him.

Having no idea what was in store for her.

…..

**I know there wasn't much action in this chapter and also I won't be following the Tvd timeline. So any suggestions?  
And also how was my Kai portrayal?  
And the shipping name for Andrea and Kai? I was thinking maybe 'Kadrea' Or 'Andrai' .Weird names right?**


	3. Mikealsons of the wolves

**This was going to be a long night for Andrea, she fell asleep thinking about the crazy sociopathic warlock or 'The Norman Bates Jr.' as she dubbed him.**

**Having no idea what was in store for her.**

...

"Please do tell me how this was a good idea?" yelled Andrea from the back seat of Damon's car. She was travelling with the Salvatore brothers and the Augustine vampire to a remote place outside of Whitmore to meet up with a strong witch who could help Jo with her powers. The gang suggested that Andrea goes with them as the witch did not like vampire, they assumed her being a werewolf could help them bring the witch on her side.

"Heat of the moment" replied Damon cheekily, he was enjoying teasing the tempered wolf, reminded him of bonnie. Stefan nudged Damon, while Enzo ignored the two.

"And I thought Tyler was bad" grumbled Andrea, who was forced to wake up early and skip dinner, although she did not mind the fact that Enzo woke her up not Damon. The older Salvatore was getting on her nerves.

"We are here "announced Enzo who was seating in the front with Damon driving the car. The four got down and decided to split up.

…

"This is stupid" grumbled Andrea angry that she was lost. She had been going round and round in circles for an hour now. "I swear I'm going to kill Tyler for getting me into this crazy shit" she yelled kicking rocks in frustration.

"Easy there kiddo" came a voice, Andrea turned to find Kai leaning against a tree, with a pack of pork rinds in his hand.

"Seriously you're a stalker now" smirked Andrea, Kai walked over to her and smirked "You maybe are hot but not enough for me to stalk". Andrea huffed in response and replied "Poor me?"

"Yes, poor you" chuckled Kai, "You see I may be a crazy Gemini but I am good looking" he added running his hand through his hair. Andrea just shrugged and continued walking, ignoring the warlock. Kai skipped over and announced" I know the address".

"And you want to help me because?" replied Andrea, Kai stopped for a minute and scratched his head and answered" Felt like it". Andrea shrugged and started to follow him.

**The two walked for nearly an hour with Kai going on about his favourite Hitchcock movie. The two finally reached an old house and found Damon and Enzo arguing.**

"What happened here?" came Kai's amused voice. Damon turned around and quickly pinned him to the wall. Andrea looked around confused. On seeing her face Enzo explained "Somebody and we believe that somebody is Kai killed the witch before we had arrived love".

Damon was pushed off Kai with his powers. He rubbed his neck and replied" Can't have my sis beating me.

"**Stop lamia quod a" chanted Kai. Suddenly Damon and Enzo were locked in their place. Kai coolly walked out leaving Andrea confused. After a few minutes Andrea started following him.**

"What the fuck did you do" she yelled but Kai has disappeared. Suddenly it clicked Jo. She quickly dialled Elena "Where is Jo?"

"She is missing" replied Elena. "What happened?" she added.

"Kai happened" Answered Andrea trying to sniff his scent. She still belonged to the royal family of wolves and was stronger than the other bloodlines. "Got it" she smirked and started running into the woods.

She came across an old, abandoned house. Suddenly she hears a scream and barges into the room to find Jo tied up to a pillar and Kai clutching his head while Luke was lying lifeless on the ground. "He killed him" cried Liv who was sitting beside Luke.

"How did you find me?" asked Kai surprised. "Werewolf hearing" replied Andrea getting ready to attack but before she could attack she was knocked unconscious by Kai. "Poor thing" smirked Kai picking up her.

"Okay good to see you too! Sis "said Kai. "Got to meet mommy and daddy dearest too "

…

Andrea woke up feeling extremely sore she checked around to find herself on the front seat of a car. Kai was driving the car and when he noticed her movements he spoke up "Oh good you're finally awake!"  
"Where are we?" asked Andrea sitting up. Her whole body as hurting badly

"Portland" answered Kai who continued to ignore her. "Portland?" repeated Andrea confused.

"Yeah we are visiting my family?"Added Kai nonchalantly. "THE ONE YOU KILLED" yelled back Andrea, this was pushing her limits. Kai started too laughed maniacally and replied" No silly I meant we will visit the Gemini coven to announce that I'm the most powerful warlock now and I will be the leader of the coven"

Andrea sarcastically clapped her hands and smirked" Great speech" but ignored her. After a few hours of nonsense argument they finally made it inside a forest. Andrea quickly got down and stormed off.

Kai quickly went inside a house broken house in front of the car. On entering he saw his parents and other members of the coven waiting for him.

"Hey guys" he greeted but he was meet with the icy glare of his father. "Is it true that you merged with Luke?" asked his mother.

"Well yeah…" shrugged Kai, "I am an actual warlock now" he smirked. "Why is a crescent wolf with you?" asked one of the elder witches.

"Andrea?" asked Kai confused, he had heard that she was a powerful wolf but he had no idea what a crescent wolf was.

"How do you know her?" asked his father. "Kidnapped her" answered Kai and he left.

….

Back at mystic falls, the gang was worried sick about Andrea. "Tyler will be so angry "announced Liv. "You don't say" hissed Caroline.

"This is bad" added Alaric, "She is a wolf" he continued. "Gee Alaric thanks for telling us that" replied Damon.

"You don't understand the situation here" said Stefan pacing about in the room. "What do you mean?" asked Elena confused by this statement.

"Unlike humans or vampires or even witches in this case, werewolf are very protective of their pack. If her pack finds out that she has been kidnapped by a psycho warlock we are doomed" explained. "Especially she is a crescent wolf" he added.

"What's so special about them mate?" scoffed Enzo

Alaric gave him an annoyed look and answered "Crescent are the Mikealsons of the wolves"

"They are the most powerful, most feared and considered royalty" supplied Jo for him.

"So basically we are doomed" smirked Caroline.

"Yes, we are" replied Alaric

…


End file.
